I Hate Celebrities
by qwerty55
Summary: Troy always hated Celebrities especially Gabriella Montez,a teen celebrity. But what happens if he met her on a restaurant? TXG
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my goodness!" shouted 9 year old Emily Bolton. Emily was watching t.v. when an advertisment shows that 16 year old celeb star Gabriella Montez is coming to Albuquerque next week. "I'm really excited she's coming Troy! She's my Idol!" exclaimed Emily.

17 year old Troy Bolton hated it whenever Gabriella Montez was on the news. **_Why are celebri_**_**ties always worshipped? **_Troy hated this Gabriella girl. He hated celebrities especially Gabriella Montez. His little sister, Emily, likes Gabriella cause she starred many movies in Disney Channel.

"Emily, just because there's a celebrity going to our town dosen't mean you have to shou the whole day!" exclaimed Troy. "But Troy" said Emily"Gabriella is the most coolest celebrity! She will have a concert here in Albuquerque and that's very rare!" Troy sighed and replied "Whatever"

Troy went to his room and read his newly bought Seventeen magazine. _**A good way to relax is to read the new issue of this magazine. **_But when he opened the magazine, it was full of Gabriella Montez's photoshoots, articles and biography._** Arghhh ! Why is it always have to be her! I'm sick of her! Everywhere I go, it's full of Gabriella Montez!**_ Every page was all about her. Why he hated Gabriella Montez? It's because everyday, he's sister would always talk about her and his classmates at school likes her. Even his best friend, Chad, has a crush on Gabriella.

**_The next day_**

It was a Monday morning and as Troy got inside the school, he saw his friends, Chad, Jason and Zeke. "Yo Troy! What's up?" aked Chad. "Nah. not much." replied Troy. "Dude" said Zeke "Didn't you know? Gabriella Montez is actually going to Albuquerque next week!" **_Oh no, not again! _**thought Troy. "I heared that too! It was said that she is going to have a concert. I have already tickets!" said Chad. Jason and Zeke's expression were happy and said "No way! It's hard to even buy one!" Troy was really getting annoyed and said "Will you guys stop it! Are you gay? You like Gabriella Montez and why do you like her?! Dude, those celebrities are for girls" "Come on Troy" said Chad "And besides, even guys in our school likes her too!"

As Troy got home, he threw his bag on the sofa and sat on the couch. He then saw Emily watching T.V. about an interview with Gabriella Montez. **_Gabriella Montez! Gabriella Montez!_** _**Why is it always has to be her?! **_

**_Author's note:_** **what do you think of the story? please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week already since the news about Gabriella Montez coming to Albuquerque and it was all over the news. Emily was very excited and wished that she would meet Gabriella Montez in person.

It was a Saturday morning. Troy wanted to relax by going to Starbucks and drink coffee. "Mom, I'll just be going to Starbucks, won't be long!" said Troy. "Okay Troy, come home early" said . Troy wanted to relax cause it's been a week of school and he's sick of hearing Gabriella Montez. **_Maybe a cup of coffee would be nice _**thought Troy.

Troy went inside his car and drove to Starbucks. Since it was still 9:00 AM, Troy thought that only few people will be at the cofee shop. When he arrived at Starbucks, he saw many police, teen girls, and little girls outside the cofee shop. There were many news reporter outside and and paparazzis. **_Oh God, why is there so many people? _**thought Troy. He parked the car and got outside.

Troy walked through the crowded place until he reached the door. Inside, there were news reporters and teenage girls shouting"Oh my God, it's the one and only Gabriella Montez!" Troy's heart beated as he heard this. **_Thats why the place was crowded because of this Gabriella girl?! She had already arrived here in Albuquerque! Now I can't relax here in this noisy place! _**

Troy fall in line when the cashier is almost to it was finally his turn, a brunette made out of his way. Now, Troy was second in line. "Hey, out of the way! Can't you see everybody is falling in line!No cutting in line!" exclaimed Troy. The brunette got angry and said"Don't you know who am I?! I'm the famous Gabriella Montez!" _**This is Gabriella Montez in person?! My most hated celebrity is in front of me?! That's it! She had crossed the line! **_thought Troy. Troy and Gabriella began to argue when teenage girls said to Troy"Give Gabriella Montez a chance! She's THE Gabriella Montez!" Troy mind got angry and said "Just because she's a celebrity dosen't mean she can cut the line! That's it! I'm outta here!"

Troy left and went home immediately. As he got home, he saw Emily watching the news. "Troy!" exclaimed Emily"Didn't you know? You're on the news!" "What?!" exclaimed Troy. "Troy, the news was about you and Gbariella Montez having a nasty fight on a cofee shop this morning! Is that true?" asked Emily. Troy sighed and said "Yes, and if it weren't for Gabriella, I had relaxed by now." Emily was happy to know that Troy saw Gabriella Montez in person. "What does Gabriella look like?! Is she preety?" asked Emily. "Heck yeah but her attitude sucks" said Troy.

It was 1:00 PM and Chad called Troy. "Dude! No way! You met Gabriella Montez on Starbucks?! The fight between you two are all over the news!" said Chad on the phone. "Yeah, I know" replied Troy"I'll watch a movie later since i haven't been relaxed by that Gabriella girl" Chad sighed and said "Dude! Gabriella is the most awsome singer! You have to believe me! It's very rare to see Gabriella Montez in person!" "Yeah whatever"replied Troy "I'll just call you later. Bye Chad!"

It was 6 PM and Troy was going to watch a movie. Troy left the house and drove his car. While driving, he thought **_Since I haven't relax while ago, I guess I better relax by watching a movie _**

****When Troy arrived at the movie house, he saw many people near the ticket booth. _**What's going on out there? **_thought Troy. He falls in line and saw, you guessed it, Gabriella Montez. There were many paparazzi taking pictures of her. When Gabriella saw Troy she exclaimed " You again! Aren't you the guy who argued me in the coffee shop?!"

Troy made an angry look and said "Yeah! It's me! You always ruin my day! First the coffee shop and now this?! Well, I guess I'm going home by now" Troy was about to leave when Gabriella said"Wait! I know you're upset with me! Maybe I can buy you a free ticket since you've been annoyed to me the whole day. I'm so sorry um... What's your name?" "Troy" replied Troy. Troy sighed and said "Fine, but I agreed because it's free"

_**Author's note: **_**What do you think, good or bad? please review! I'm already getting tired of getting 1 review so please review.**


End file.
